


Soft

by oflionsandwolves



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflionsandwolves/pseuds/oflionsandwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A de-aged Dean finds a black teddy bear with bright blue eyes.<br/>Written for Make_Magic_Legal who requested a "little kid/deaged fic where Dean gets a black Teddy bear with blue eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Make_Magic_Legal (onthewingsofwar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/gifts).



Sam growled in frustration, and stormed out the room when a four-year-old Dean was sulking.

“He won’t eat or talk.” Sam groaned, flopping into a chair across the table from Bobby.

Bobby looked up from the pile of books he had been looking through, so far not making any progress at figuring out how to re-age Dean.

“Yeah, well what’d you expect? He doesn’t remember a thing from his actual life. He’s four, Sam, this is probably right after your mom died. He doesn’t recognize you, and your dad certainly isn’t here. You’d be freaked too.”

“I know,” Sam groaned, “I just wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Take him out somewhere, toy store or a diner, might cheer him up.” Bobby suggested, returning his attention to the books.

“Alright,” Sam agreed, “do you have a car seat?”

“Check the shed.”

-

There had been a car seat in the shed, which was weird, and Sam was really not going to ask. Dean had put up a bit of a fight, but the promise of going to a toy store seemed to appeal to him and he calmed down.

Sam could not get over how weird it was to have his older brother so young and vulnerable, and with Cas gone, he was more than a little nervous.

Dean lit up when they arrived at the store, and Sam wondered exactly how hard life had been for Dean those first few years.

The boy wandered for a few minutes before heading over to the stuffed animal section. He stood, considering, for a few minutes, before he seemed to spot what he was looking for-a scruffy looking black teddy bear with piercing blue eyes.

“Mine?” Dean asked, clutching the teddy bear and scuffing his foot on the floor.

“Absolutely,” Sam grinned, ruffling Dean’s hair and leading him to the front of the store to pay.

-

When they arrived at the diner, Dean carried the teddy bear in with him.

“Does your bear have a name?” Sam asked, praying that he was doing all right with the whole kid-thing, it hadn’t really been something he had thought about a lot before.

Dean shrugged and stared at the bear intently for a minute, “Cas”

Sam gaped, Dean hadn’t recognized him or Bobby, but somehow he knew the name of his angel.

“That's...nice.” Sam said hesitantly.

Dean nodded and smiled, “Cas is my best friend. I love him lots.” 

-

It had been a week, and they had come no closer to figuring out how to get Dean back. He was eating, now, at least, and seemed less nervous. 

He never went anywhere without his teddy bear, though, and often asked when his dad and Sammy where coming back. 

There was still no sign that he remembered anything.

Until one morning, over a plate of pancakes, his usual question about when John was returning changed to, “Where’s Cas?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, glancing over at the bear sitting on Dean’s lap.

Dean frowned with the type of offended seriousness that only young children can manage, “Cas is gone, but not with Dad and Sammy,” Dean frowned, “but I want him to come back.” His lip wobbled and he clutched the bear closer.

“Um,” Sam gulped, he did not want to deal with a crying child, and Bobby was out trying to get information from other hunters, “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

Dean whimpered and pressed his face into the scruffy black fur of his bear.

Which is when things got a little strange. One moment, Dean was clutching his teddy bear like his life depended on it, and the next, he was being cradled in the arms of a very real and very alive Castiel.

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled at the boy who was grinning at him like Christmas had come early.

“Cas! I missed you!”

“I miss you as well Dean,” Cas assured him, smiling softly.

“Can you change him back?” Sam blurted.

Cas looked away from Dean for the first time since arriving and blinked slowly, as if surprised to see Sam, “Yes, do not worry Sam, I will return him to his proper age.” With that, Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead, Sam shifted uncomfortably. Then the angel had his arms full of a very adult, very cheerful Dean.

Sam fled the room before he saw something mentally scaring, he did not need to see how his brother and angel celebrated their reunion.

-

When he returned to the kitchen later, a black teddy bear was sitting at the table. Sam smiled and put it in Bobby’s storage. You never knew would might happen.


End file.
